memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paris 042 holograms
List of Fair Haven inhabitants, holograms in the holodeck program Paris 042. Named * Colby family * Mossie Donegan * Grace Declan * Ray Ewan * * Gilroy * Sean Gogerty * Liam * Milo * * Edith Mulchaey * Mary Mulchaey * Mulligan * Katie O'Clare * Maggie O'Halloran * Patsy * Biddy Ramsey * Timothy Ryan * Seamus * Francis Sullivan * Michael Sullivan Unnamed "Katie O'Clare"'s aunt and uncle While pretending to be "Katie O'Clare", Kathryn Janeway claimed to have an aunt and uncle living in County Clare, not far from Fair Haven. Her aunt, who had an Irish temper, had a saying, "'' A stranger is a friend you just haven't met yet." ( ) }} Michael's cousin This '''male' travelled to America once and reportedly saw "strange things". Sullivan mentioned him in 2376, adding that was nothing like what his cousin had seen. ( ) }} Michael's friends These friends of Michael O'Sullivan had never heard of "Katie O'Clare" when he inquired about her from them in 2376. When "Katie" explained that it was a big county, he countered by saying he had a lot of friends. ( ) }} Maggie's sister This woman was the sister of Maggie O'Halloran. According to Tom Paris, she had wooden teeth. Harry Kim suggested that they could change that detail with an adjustment to the holomatrix, but Paris declined. ( ) }} Seamus's wife Seamus met his wife while heading to the fair in either Doolin or Kilkee. He believed the Lord had blessed him with her. They had a fight and she threw him out with only the clothing on his back. He therefore tried to beg a shilling off of Paris. Later, Seamus asked Paris if he could spare a shilling or two so Seamus could buy his wife a parasol, following the resolution of their argument. ( ) }} Sullivan's pub patrons These patrons visited Sullivan's Public House and were present when Harry Kim took on Liam in an arm wrestling match. ( ) .}} File:Pub patron 1.jpg|''Played by Eric Hunter'' File:Pub patron 2.jpg|''Played by Barry Brandt'' File:Pub patron 3.jpg|''Played by John Bellah'' File:Liam and Kim arm wrestling.jpg|Liam and Harry arm wrestling File:Sullivan's interior.jpg|Villagers inside Sullivan's Public House Tommy boy's grandfather When Tom Paris, known to the locals as "Tommy boy", rambled through erratically into Fair Haven on a horseless carriage, and he crashed into some barrels, Seamus observed that "The world must be treating you well to afford such a thing." Tommy explained that he was "just dipping into his inheritance," which came to him through his "grandfather on my mother's side," whom he described as an aristocrat. Seamus told him that he "sounded like he was a fine man," and that he'd "drink a toast to him, if I had a shilling to his name." ( ) }} Villagers These villagers were part of Tom Paris' Fair Haven program. ( ) File:Fair Haven villager 1.jpg|''Played by Jack Nolan'' ( ) File:Fair Haven villager 2.jpg|''Played by Amy Kate Connolly'' ( ) File:Fair Haven.jpg|Town of Fair Haven File:Sullivan's.jpg|Sullivan's Public House File:Fair Haven train station.jpg|Train station Category:Paris 042 Category:Unnamed holograms